В ее глазах
by Wonderland Reen
Summary: Извечная вина и неожиданное исцеление...


**Название:** В ее глазах...  
**Автор: **Reencuris aka Хэппи  
**Бета:** нет  
**Жанр: **general  
**Размер:** мини  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Персонажи:** Фиби + два новых перса^^  
**Саммари**: извечная вина и неожиданное исцеление...  
**Статус**: закончен  
**Правовая оговорка:** каноничные герои не мои. К сожалению XD  
**От автора: **да-да, я не успокоюсь, пока не достану вас своими фиками окончательно. X)

**Размещение**: только с согласия автора  
[Миниатюра отредактирована автором от 09.07.09.]

**В ее глазах.**

_**Как странно! Знаете? Я во тьме. Одно существо, уходя, забрало с собою небо. (с)**_

Ночь. Вся природа застыла в ожидании предрассветного часа, когда можно будет окончательно раскрыть бутоны розам в садах, когда робко появятся на ветвях растущей в парке вишни первые, толком не проснувшиеся соловьи...  
Когда на темном, сумрачном небе все еще мерцает полумесяц и окружают его танцующие в небесах звезды, нежно ослепляя своим таким похожим, но таким различным сиянием.

В этот тихий, молчаливый час спали дети в своих комнатах.  
Видели те самые сладкие сны, которые могут привидеться только ребенку. Еще не знакомые с реальным, жестоким во всех отношениях миром...  
В квартире стояла приятная, приглушенная тишина.  
В спальне своей сидела темноволосая женщина, не решаясь закрыть глаза и окунуться в объятия Морфея. Для нее царство сна давно подменили огненной геенной. Каждый раз, каждую ночь, в каждом сне, который неумолимо превращался в кошмар... Всюду был кромешный ад.  
Болезненное, ни с чем несравнимое чувство вины. Вечные муки совести. Проклятое «а если бы»...  
Казалось, этому нет ни конца, ни края... В судорогах пробуждаться посреди ночи, пытаясь найти оправдание самой себе... Своим принципам?  
Она не знала. Сейчас она знала только то, что хотела бы никогда больше не засыпать. Но организм и усталость наконец взяли верх над измученной ведьмой. Голова коснулась подушки — и Фиби погрузилась в сон...  
На этот раз все было по-другому.  
Не было ни боли, ни страданий. Только свет. Успокаивающий, мягкий и лучистый. Казалось, он проникал в самые дальние уголки сознания завораживая, призывая отпустить...  
Отпустить что?  
- Свою вину...  
- Кто это? - пробормотала Фиби. Сонные гипнотизирующие лучики скользили по внутреннему миру... - Какую вину.  
- Ту, которую сама испытываешь.  
- От чего? - борясь с апатией, через силу выговорила она.  
- От гибели... Нет. От убийства Коула Тернера.  
Сон как рукой сняло. Фиби вздрогнула всем телом, ощущая неприятный озноб, прошедший по спине под ночной рубашкой.  
- До каких пор это будет меня преследовать? - дрожащим голосом спросила женщина. - Где предел?!  
- Его нет. Ты сама себе судья... И сама себе мучитель... Отпусти... Ты должна понять. Тогда все прекратится.  
- Что я должна понять? - прошептала ведьма, безнадежно закрыв глаза.  
- Ничто не исчезает бесследно. Прах возвратится в землю и даст жизнь новому началу. Бесконечный круг — это и есть мироздание...  
- И причем тут я?  
- Ты все еще не понимаешь. Ты винишь себя в его смерти, в том, что убила его душу. То, что заставляло его быть человеком. Любить... Но правда в том, что душа не мертва. Она не может умереть...  
- Почему? - она не понимала. Не могла понять. Она убила его. Убила! В другом мире, в другой реальности, но это сделала _она,_ своими руками...  
- Говорят, что души не умирают. Они просто перерождаются. Подобно фениксу каждый раз снова и снова восстают из огненного пепла. Жизнь — это замкнутый круг. Она движется, как детская карусель — по кругу, пока вечность не остановит ее... Или пока небеса не низвергнутся на землю.  
- Где... Где душа Коула? - срывающийся шепот с непослушных губ. В горле внезапно пересохло. Удивительно, как быстро может измениться настроение от нескольких брошенных слов...  
- Всегда с тобой. Ты поймешь это... Должна понять. Если хочешь оставить прошлое в прошлом.  
- И как я это пойму? - всхлипнула Фиби. Интересно, слезы в мире снов материальны или столь же иллюзорны, как и все остальное?  
- Глаза — отражение души. Ты ведь знаешь это? Знаешь... Удачи... Надеюсь, мы больше не свидимся с тобою...  
- Кто ты? - бесполезный крик в пустоту.  
Хоть раз высшие силы оказались в чем-то полезны...  
Рывок. Попытка вынырнуть из сна. Этого всего не существует. Это не реально. Нет...Этого всего — нет...  
- Мама, мамочка, проснись!  
И туман рассеялся, уступая звонкому детскому голосу.  
- Ты что здесь делаешь, моя дорогая? - обессиленно улыбается она своей младшей дочери.  
- Ты плакала... Я проснулась и... Вот. Папы опять нет, да? - совсем по-детски обидчиво закусила губу.  
- Нет... Ты же знаешь, он много работает...  
Внезапная яркая улыбка.  
- Ну и пусть. Нам ведь с тобой никто не нужен... Правда?  
Глаза — зеркало души...  
Красивые, яркие, голубые глаза с зелеными крапинками пронзительно смотрели в шоколадные глаза матери.  
- Правда, милая. Правда...  
_Я нашла тебя, Коул..._  
Больше она по ночам не плакала.


End file.
